A drawback to many conventional coolers is that such coolers generally require a large amount of storage space when not used. Such coolers are typically stored in a garage, storage shed or closet when not in use because of their size. Further, such coolers take up relatively large amounts of space whenever they are transported for use. This is particularly disadvantageous when the coolers are packed into the family car when going on the family vacation at the beach. Because they are so large and bulky, they tend to consume a large portion of the available space in the car, thereby limiting the other items that can be taken on the vacation. In addition to being disadvantageous for consumers, such devices also are less desirable to retailers, who have limited shelf space on which to display goods for sale.
Collapsible insulated containers also are known which may be utilized for storage of perishable items and that have a storage configuration that is smaller in volume than their use configuration. Such known devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,347,060; 4,085,785; 4,091,852; 4,612,781; and 7,387,305, as well as in U.S. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. 2007/0023439 A1, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. While these collapsible coolers are believed to be adequate to meet the intended purposes of their use, it is believed that a need continues to exist for an improved collapsible cooler, and that such need is met by one or more of the embodiments of the present invention.